fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nuine
Nuine is a planet located in the Joracao System approximately 5 Light-Years from earth, the planet is rather unique in that it has a 100 year cyclic pattern where the planet undergoes an unusual transformation between an extremely hot desert planet and an extremely cold ice planet. The planet is actually dominated by two species that exist specifically in each of the two environments the planet finds itself in, however hibernate during the opposing 100 years meaning the two species haven't come into contact with one another. The two species also have vastly different cultures as a result of evolving within complete isolation of one another and adapting to completely different environments. Despite the extremely harsh conditions of both extremes of the planet there are a number of wildlife and plant species that are able to survive in either environment much like the two dominant species or in a few instances both environments which are known as the Extremophile Life. Aratija The Aratija are the species that are dominant during the Eternal Summer, the period in which the planet is extremely hot and arid, much of the land during this time is comprised of sand and dried lakes, much of the water that becomes ice evaporates into the upper atmosphere during this time with only small oasis existing. The Aratija are significantly less technologically advanced than the Hiebre although have an extremely powerful magical belief and are able to pull water from the atmosphere through their magical abilities to survive. The Aratija live in large temples that float on the sand oceans of the planet during the Eternal Summer much like more traditional floating islands or ships. The massive structures are where many Aratija live and worship their various deities whom they believe created the world as a way of testing the Aratija into surviving the extreme and unforgiving nature of life. The Aratija structure is focused primarily around this belief system with the highest powers in the Aratija belonging to the Elder Council, the leaders of the Aratija who are regarded as being bestowed great wisdom by their deities. Appearance The Aratija are a fairly humanoid looking species although have some reptilian traits, notably cold blood and hardened scale-like fur covering their body to protect them from the intense heat. The complexion of the Aratija varies between the various temples although many appear to have a darker complexion, interestingly the species does have a body pattern that is seen in some members who have albino or melanistic pigmentation, this pattern seems to be predominantly a speckled pattern around the face and palms of the hands and feet with some rounded stripes around areas like the eyes and ends of the digits. The Aratija often wear spiritual garbs that are made from animal fur and although appearing quite heavy are able to protect the Aratija from overheating, the Aratija will also wear headpieces that reflect their status in society, different headpieces seem to reflect different occupations with the more elaborate a headpiece is suggesting the higher in that specific occupation the individual is. Hiebre The Hiebre are the species that are dominant during the Midnight Winter, the period in which the planet is extremely cold and barren, much of the land during this time is frozen over or left bare with little to no vegetation beyond small grasses. During the first few months of Midnight Winter the water in the atmosphere falls down to the surface usually as Hail or Snow, battering the land before freezing over forming massive ice crystals that can stretch for kilometres. The Hiebre are considerably technologically advanced although unlike the Aratija that seem to thrive in their environment the Hiebre are less well off, this is due to the unusual and solitary lifestyle their species has. During an unknown point in history the ancestors of the Hiebre built a massive transit system across the planet that during the Midnight Winter becomes active after collecting huge amounts of wind energy and collects any natural resources that it can find, these massive trains that are equivalent to the floating temples of the Aratija are where the Hiebre live and work, each train is given a designation with its individual cars being named after their function. The largest and oldest of these trains is Train 01 which is believed to have been actively operating with minimal repairs for over twenty thousand years (100 Nuine Cycles). The Hiebre are a highly industrious species reutilizing many of the resources in their trains and from the natural resources they gather to maintain themselves, they're minimalist in their energy usage and have focused on making the various inventions they have last extremely long periods of time with the optimal recycling ratio possible, as such the Hiebre are regarded as a self-sufficient species. It should be noted that the Hiebre themselves know little about their history as nothing outside of what is considered important by the Engineers, the heads of the Hiebre society is maintained after a member of the species passes away. Generally what is deemed important are any objects that serve a purpose to the species as a whole, blueprints, models and sketches of inventions and prototypes. There is no written history about the Hiebre's ancestors and no saved fossils of any member of the species as all corpses are converted into fuel and other resources. Appearance The Hiebre are extremely pale in appearance being comparable to cave-dwelling species as their bodies are exposed to relatively little light, in spite of this their eyes are adapted both light and no light conditions, this is due to them hibernating during the Eternal Summer where those of the species that did not have these adaptations earlier on would end up blind or dead resulting in the successive genes that were passed on resulting in these evolutions. The Hiebre have relatively thick hair along their body although the hair itself is extremely fine allowing for it to look in the body heat of the creatures, as they're warm-blooded. They're also somewhat smaller than a human averaging between 4ft to 5.5ft in height. The Hiebre wear highly functional clothing, although initially having little in the way of fashion over time as the species became more capable of handling the trains they'd built and they developed an unusual sense of fashion where it became inexplicably tied to the functionality of their clothing as such the more successful Hiebre wear clothing that is comparable to a bio-suit providing many of the biological functions for the individual although not to the same extent as cybernetic implants. Interaction Due to the nature of the planet the two species have not ever had any direct contact and even indirect contact through parts of the other's society being found are extremely rare, the Hiebre have had no interaction with the Aratija that the Hiebre have actually recorded, this is likely due to them just regarding any Aratija resources they come across as part of the planet and processing them like any other resource. For the Aratija however there has only been one recorded interaction in history although is considered a cornerstone of their society, approximately 450 years ago a tiny screw from Train 37 of the Hiebre ended up coming loose and lodging itself into one of the floating temples of the Aratija, the Aratija believe that the screw is a holy relic sent by the gods to help guide them and is kept in a vault deep within the Floating Temple, it is one of the few instances of the Aratija evolving technologically as many of their machines are derived from this single screw. Trivia *The idea of massive trains where entire societies live is taken from the movie Snowpiercer. Category:Planets Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fictional Planets Category:Locations